For the love of Duelling
by Thatsillyprofiler
Summary: Zane falls for a girl who is new to the island but what will happen when things go wrong when Darcy thinks something that she shouldn't? and what of Suki?
1. the noobs

Zane sat watching his little brother duel, why couldn't he tell him that he was proud of him, but that was Zane for you, strong snobby and most of all annoying

Zane sat watching his little brother duel, why couldn't he tell him that he was proud of him, but that was Zane for you, strong, snobby and most of all annoying.

Suki sat watching Syrus duel it was hard being the new girl but things would get better she had already met Darcy "Elliot" Urie, she had blonde hair and light blue/grey eyes. From where Suki was standing she could see Darcy she was a few seats below her and was talking to some one.

Syrus looked at his brother all he wanted to do was make his brother proud, but that always seemed out of reach. Syrus had tried so many times to impress his brother but he guessed that would never happen.

Jaden always thought Syrus was really complicated, but when Syrus told jaden what zane thought of him, it made him sad that his best friend was always looking up at his brother and yet his brother was looking down in disgust.

Once the new students got their rooms sorted and met a few people they were given the day off to explore the island and dorms. Suki sat in her room which she had no room mate but was across from the coolest guy in the world, a mathematician called bastion. He was kind-of quite and secluded but once he started talking he was pretty nice.

Darcy sat in her room her door open and she didn't care she had been told by her uncle to keep on peoples good sides, well that much she could remember from her uncle Chancellor Sheppard who kind of runs the place. Zane stood at her door watching he wondered when she would notice him but she didn't so he invited himself in. "You know legally I could get you in trouble for coming in unannounced?" "You wouldn't" "I could but I wont seeming as you look harmless enough" me, harmless, your mistaken" "me, mistaken, never" "Zane" "Darcy" "Darcy what?" "Zane who?" "Zane Truesdale" "Darcy Urie" "pleased" "yea, I know the pleasure is all yours". "Funny, one day that humor will get you killed!" "That is what I am counting on". Zane took a seat and watched his new acquaintance he liked her but something was different about her, and he liked it. It reminded him of well his little brother's friend, Jaden Yuki.

Suki decided to see what the person across the hall from her was like and his door was open. She stood there watching him he was writing on the walls!! "May I help you?" "No just watching, if you don't mind that is?" "No although this will look like some sort of weird alien scribble I understand all of this". "It's ok they look nice being red and all". They were joined by a new student it was Darcy. "It is Einstein's theory Emc squared, he is checking the theory" "how did you know?" "Tried it before I worked like a charm nothing was off it is perfect" she said before walking off.


	2. Love Already?

Suki sat in her room thinking about bastion when there came a knock at her door "hey anyone in there?" "Yea" Suki replied as there were hurried feet past her door 'people trying to find a spare room'.

Darcy lay awake in someone else's room she could see light on the roof and could feel someone next to her. She moved so she could see the person, it was Zane "don't tell me I woke you?" "No, I guess I just fell asleep" "yes and I didn't have the heart to wake you and take you back to your room. You're welcome to stay the night" "sure" replied Darcy looking at the screen "do you remember what we were watching?" "Um, snow white?" "Funny, we watched night at the museum" "oh ok I believe you" said Darcy fully sitting up, Zane slipped his arm around her and pulled her over so she was leaning against him. She could feel the warmth of his body next to hers.

Suki sat in professor Banner's class it was getting kind of boring but Suki had different plans she looked around the room Syrus and jaden were dozing, bastion was watching Professor Banner like if he concentrated enough Professor Banner will explode. Zane and Darcy were sitting together one of Zane's hands were missing and Darcy had a slight blush on her face, Suki could only guess what was going on there. She decided on falling asleep but her plans were canceled. The bell rang.

Darcy had been given the chance to help Dr. Crowler mark some of the tests all of the guys ones with pictures she expected that Dr. Crowler would be drooling over the pictures and marking the tests. That some how didn't appeal to her except one picture, Zane. "Zane" she muttered as zane entered "yes, you called?" "No, just looking at your picture. By the way you look like a complete dork" "do you look any better?" "Don't know don't have the girls picture set" "oh I wanted to look at the picture you" "why? You have the real thing?" said Darcy as Zane smirked and sat behind her "may I see my mark?" "No, you can wait till tomorrow like all the weirdoes" said Darcy. Zane smirked he liked it when his girlfriend acted tough, although she kept saying that he was just a big teddy bear inside, he still didn't get that.

Suki decided to sit with bastion and talk about stuff. "So what is there to do round here other than duel?" "Improve you deck, not much in other words" said bastion laughing. Suki was great she was nice, smart, caring that was all he needed in a girl, personality.

Everyone got their marks back and they were reasonable the girl's works were smudged in places and small smudges of Dr. Crowler lipstick on them. It kind of scared them but Darcy was ok, as zane sat beside her there if anything troubled her, talk to him, well that's what zane always said to her and could she really trust him?

What will happen in the next chapter find out?


	3. Suki and bastion?

Suki looked at her mark she was pleased with it but she knew she could have done better. Syrus looked at his mark he had forgotten every thing he studied the night before and by the looks of it jaden did better than him. Bastion looked happy from where Syrus sat but then again wasn't he always happy?

Jaden noticed that the hand writing on his paper was female and they were left handed, most of the girls in the class were right handed only two were left handed: Alexis and Darcy. He ruled out Alexis on the count of her writing being almost computer like so it must be Darcy. Plus he was sure Alexis didn't write in gel pens. He went up to Darcy "I think you got one of my marks wrong" "did I jaden read the question to yourself and then look at you answer; now you tell me did I get the answer wrong?" "Sorry your right I did get that wrong" said jaden looking in defeat "it is ok we all make mistakes in life just look at Syrus he did worse than you" said Darcy pointing to Syrus who was talking to Professor Banner.

"Please can I do the test again?" "I'm sorry Syrus but if I give you the test again, I'll have to give everyone else the test again" then Suki stepped in followed by Darcy "look Professor Banner we don't mind taking the test again" "oh please, look Syrus can re do the test right Professor Banner?" "No" "please for me" said Darcy "oh all right I'll see you after school finishes today, right here" said Professor Banner walking out. "How did you do that?" "He owed me a favor for helping pharaoh" "why? What happened?" "Chicken bone" replied Darcy simply.

Suki sat by Darcy "look you need to ask him out if he doesn't or I'm going to take drastic measures" "fine, I'll think about it Darcy, oh and by the way HOW THE HELL DID YOU KNOW WHAT I'M THINKING??" "You're predictable, I hated to say that and even you know that" replied Darcy walking off. Bastion was talking to zane when Darcy was talking to Suki. Darcy pulled Suki off one way and zane pulled bastion off the other way. Zane threw bastion into a spare obelisk dorm room and closed the door Darcy followed suit and threw Suki in the newly opened door and closed it shortly afterwards "you two can come out when you figure out your relationship" said Darcy as her and zane walked away.

After the two were let out Suki and bastion went off in search of Zane and Darcy they heard noises coming from Professor Banner's class room. "Zane no that goes there and be gentle this is my first time doing this" "and mine I do know how to handle this, I was taught" "by who your dad?" "Not funny" "keep it down. Do you need help down there?" "Yes thanks chazz" "this is how you do it" "hey watch it, owe". Bastion and Suki looked at each other, Suki looking disgusted "ewe I have heard enough" said Suki as foot steps could be heard coming from the room they had no time to hide as Zane opened the door "hi you two sorted your differences?" "Yes what is all that racket coming from in there?" "Well if you must know nosey parker Darcy, Chazz and I were asked by professor Banner if we could set up the new school desks and we didn't have the instructions." "Oh" was all Suki could reply "what did you think we were doing?" asked the voice of Darcy only to have Chazz reply "hopping on the good foot and doing the naughty thing?"


	4. My, oh My love?

Zane and Darcy sat watching a movie in his room Darcy laid against him and he lay against the bed head

Zane and Darcy sat watching a movie in his room Darcy laid against him and he lay against the bed head. Syrus ended up joining them and lay on the other side zane had his arms around both Darcy and Syrus. If anyone didn't know better they would have thought Syrus was Zane's boyfriend and Darcy was the sister or something.

Suki and bastion were watching a movie in his room when the lights went out "power cut" "nah you think?" said Suki as bastion bumped into her "hey!!" "Sorry excuse me" replied bastion lighting a candle "romantic" said Suki blushing "yea" said Bastion sitting down it was then they kissed short at first, then it went longer.

Jaden and the others sat at a table every one was there and Chazz was dueling Alexis.

"Shoot, I forgot my deck I'll back soon" said Darcy getting off zane and walking off. A few minutes later 'Darcy' came over "did you get your deck?" "Huh, I didn't need to get my deck, why are you talking to me?" "Darcy we are your friends?" "Oh that's why you're calling me Darcy you think I'm her, cute" she said "what is your name?" "Jessica" "Darcy's sister" said Zane as Darcy walked up "hey you're not due to turn up till tomorrow" "yea thought I'd surprise you" jess said "didn't know you and your sister are twins" "Zane, please you keep things from me plus I did tell you I had a sister and I did tell you her name" "true" said zane in defeat "Zane got something wrong!!" laughed Alexis. Chazz and Syrus hit her round the head.

Zane laid on his bed his woman one side and her sister on the other side both were cuddled up to him. Jess started making out with Zane and Darcy reserved herself and left butterfly kisses on his neck. Then he pushed jess off him "this is wrong" "zane please just think of me as my sister" "funny, then who will she be?" "Don't know" she said looking at her sister "hey seriously you have no right coming here and stealing the one thing that matters to me!!" yelled Darcy storming out. "Is she always like this?" asked jess "not always but I guess you know how to push her buttons" "well when we grew up she was always jealous of me being older, smarter, and cuter than her plus she says I stole her boy friends please they were mine to begin with" said jess walking after her sister.

Suki sat watching the waves on the cliff top then she noticed Darcy and her sister having a fight below her she didn't even notice Bastion, Alexis, Zane, Chazz and the others sitting beside her. "Why can't you just leave me alone?" "because I care and I can" "just because when mum and dad died they left you in charge, doesn't mean you can rule my life and steal my man from me" "I don't want him I'm just doing it to piss you off" "well you can just piss off can't you" "no" replied Jess as Darcy hit her "your not taking away the one good thing in my life" "I can and I have. As of now you don't go to Duel Academy you are going to a boarding school" "no you can't take away my friends or my man. I have had nothing all my life and when I finally get something you try and take it away" yelled Darcy breaking into tears.

"Look she don't want to go so leave her" "Suki please stay out of it" "no as your friends we need to stick up for you so we will" "thanks lexi but I have to take care of this myself" "look as Suki said before she don't want to go. So you go bye, bye" "nicely put Chazz thanks" said Darcy pulling him into a hug.


	5. Broken?

Darcy sat alone in her room the next day she didn't even bother to go to class, something was getting her down. She still couldn't figure it out she felt lousy and light headed. Thoughts of last night zoomed through her head, mainly of zane breaking up with her. He said they needed a break so he broke up with her. "How do I cope?" asked Darcy quietly she headed to Zane's room with a note and her deck.

Zane and the others headed to his room. When they entered Suki noticed a deck on his bedside table "Zane didn't know you had two decks" "I don't" "this is Darcy's deck, zane there is a note with it" "_Dear Zane, I can't go on with my career without you at my side so I have left dueling. Do not hate me but when ever you see the light house remember me. Without you in my life I see it going no where and this life as being pointless. As I slip into darkness I will remember the good times, not ever the sad. Darcy Elliot Urie_" read zane as he and the others ran for the light house.

Darcy sat there watching blood pour it's way down her wrists. Sights got blurry and it almost sounded like some one was calling her, it sounded like zane but she couldn't be sure. "Darcy!!" "Zane she's bleeding" yelled Alexis as Zane grabbed her "please don't do this Elliot" "do what zane?" "Kill yourself" "I can't make you happy that is why you broke up with me, you hate me don't you zane?" "No I don't I could never hate you, is that why your doing this?" "Zane I'm hopeless just move on" said Darcy her eyes went emotionless and glassed over. She was dieing and there was nothing he could do it was then he realized his love for her. The paramedics arrived and took Darcy away to a private room.

Suki sat with bastion she nearly had lost her best friend that day. "I couldn't imagine seeing zane without Darcy" "yes true, if one went so to should the other" said Bastion. The school decided to hold the annual duel academy Halloween party. Since Elliot was in hospital and no one had seen her in two days, which meant that zane was gong alone.

What everyone is:

Zane: Vampire

Elliot: Angel

Suki: Witch

Bastion: Vampire

Jaden: Devil

Alexis: Butterfly

Syrus: Angel

Chumly: Koala

Chazz: the Chazz. 


	6. the party, Who the hell is she?

Everyone stood watching the performers dancing and singing it looked like everyone was there then Suki noticed every ones eyes weren't on the performers there was someone standing at the door way. Angels as if on cue the band began to play "lips of an angel" by hinder. There were two of them a male and a female. She began to walk around the area sticking to the higher levels and he disappeared. Chazz walked up to her as did the others "you look new?" "I'm not new" she replied with a very heavy Russian accent "Name?" "Why do you want to know? Chazz" "how do you know my name?" "Yelena" "and the guy at the door?" "My brother velkin" Yelena said turning to face the others. "She is very strange" "I agree but then again who are we to judge bastion" said Suki as her an bastion danced together they closely watched her slip out on to the balcony to where they saw zane head off to in the first place so they and they others followed and listened to their conversation.

"So tell me about yourself zane?" "There isn't much, one brother and a girlfriend who I just recently lost" "how did you lose her?" "Well she tried something just because she thought I didn't love her. I mean her mind told her that I didn't love her but I did and still do" "so talk to her, tell her how you feel, you never know what will happen she may still love you too. Maybe she did that to get your attention, she probably still loves you" said Yelena. "You think she wants to get back together?" "Hell yea she was trying to reach out to you that whole stunt she pulled means she wants to get back together with you" said Yelena. "Who do you think this Yelena is?" "I have a suspicion but we would have to go to the hospital to find out but I could be wrong" "you think it is Elliot?" asked Suki as Alexis joined in. "don't you know the news?" "No what?" "Elliot got shipped off she needed urgent medical attention she left the island" said Alexis before being pulled out onto the dance floor by jaden.

"You know the song 'everybody's fool' by evanescence?" "Yea I have heard of it before" "one of my favorite lines is 'without the mask, where will you hide?'" "Why?" "It reminds me of myself actually, I'm hiding behind a mask. Even you Zane Truesdale hide behind a mask". "How do you mean?" "Hell Kaiser strong dueler, and on the other hand, big brother to Syrus" Yelena said. "I feel like I know you" "you do zane you just don't know" "give me a clue" "ok" she said pulling his mask off, so he did the same "Elliot!" said zane amazed at who he found. "Hello zane" "why did you do that?" "Because I know people would start talking about me in a way I didn't want to be talked about" "I see your point then why Yelena?" "It's my Russian user name on the internet" replied Elliot.

She and Zane carried on that night as thought they didn't like each other but as he left to his dorm he felt an eerie presence following him. This made him worry was someone following him? Were they after something of his it seems they were then next minute his deck was gone from in his pocket? Zane got angry stayed up and plotted his revenge!!

Nobody saw zane the next day but they could all hear a pen furiously scribbling down on paper.


End file.
